


I Can Hear You Coming In The Air Tonight

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Community: hogwarts365, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Ron wants some quality time with Harry, but doesn't pay attention to their surroundings...





	I Can Hear You Coming In The Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts), [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Thanks so, so much for the beta-check, dear DS. <3

“Why on earth did I let you persuade me to go to that old wreck—in _this_ old wreck?” Harry groaned, trying to suppress his motion sickness by focusing on the setting sun. “Your father hired a limousine, for fuck’s sake!”

“Down, boy,” Ron mumbled, patting the dashboard of them the Ford Anglia, shaking extra hard to pester Harry. “Will you keep your trap shut?! It took me months to tame it to some degree. And to answer your question, I wanted to have some quality time with you. You know The Burrow isn’t the best place for privacy with a Weasley lurking in every corner.”

“Sorry, baby,” Harry mumbled, trying to look as embarrassed as possible. “It’s just that your mother made us swear we would be on time.”

“You’re afraid,” Ron teased, pinching his boyfriend’s knee. “Didn’t realise the Chosen One is a big sissy.”

“I love you, but no one calls me _sissy_ without getting a damn good trashing.”

“Actually, I was going for a damn good _rogering_ ,” Ron said huskily.

“Hold on,” Harry said, sniggering. “You took me up in the air for a _fuck_?”

“Objections?”

“None; just a question:  who’ll steer?”

“Have faith, heretic,” Ron said smugly, pressing in a new-looking button. “Thank Merlin for cruel-cunt- troll.”

“Actually, it’s crui—whatever, let’s shag!”

 

~*~

 

“Blimey!” Ron groaned as Harry bounced up and down on his cock, his boyfriend’s inner contractions racing him to a fast and furious ending.

“Damn, it’s tight in here,” Harry moaned. “The _car_!” he added, answering Ron’s cheeky smile.

“Evolve solutions; when you find a good one, don’t stop.”

“What?”

“Less talking, more fucking.”

Five bounces later and Ron spilled into his lover’s arse, before bending down to suck Harry to completion. A perfect moment for the stubborn old Ford to claim attention, completely shutting down...

 

~*~

 

**A hard fall and _ergo_ crash later..**

 

Ron, bruised but alive, his half-hard cock still out in the open, stepped out of the car...looking straight into the flaming eyes of his mother, standing among a huge crowd. Celestina Warbeck stood next to his boyfriend, shrieking like a banshee.

“At least we’re on time for the _encore_ ,” Ron said, smiling weakly.


End file.
